The present invention is directed generally to a bottle with child resistant cap and, in particular, to a special construction for the neck of the bottle and the corresponding cap which requires a sequence of actions to be followed to allow for removal of the cap from the bottle. Such construction renders the configuration child resistant.
The need for child resistant pill and product containers which might contain medicine in various pill, tablet, capsule or liquid form is well documented. Various constructions have been proposed over the years which provide child-resistant properties and which make it most difficult for young children to open the containers thereby preventing overdosing and, perhaps, poisoning.
In my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/213,877 filed on Mar. 15, 1994, I describe various prior art constructions and note the problems associated therewith. In my co-pending application, I describe a new child-resistant product dispenser construction that I invented. Such construction includes a trackway and corresponding projection to permit selected axial displacement of the cap with respect to the bottle only upon a predetermined orientation of the cap with respect to the bottle. It is only upon such axial displacement that the contents of the bottle can be removed.
There is a need for even more and different bottle constructions with child-resistant caps. The present invention provides such a construction. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new and improved bottle with child-resistant cap.